Computer memory may be either volatile or non-volatile. Volatile memory can operate at relatively high speeds but has to be connected to a power source in order to maintain its data. One type of volatile memory is dynamic memory. Dynamic memory typically uses capacitance to store data. Because the value stored in a capacitance will fade in time, it must be refreshed periodically. In contrast to volatile memory, non-volatile memory is able to maintain its data without a power supply and without being refreshed. Non-volatile memory, however, operates at a relatively slow speed.
Memory systems are often embedded into various systems. For example, mobile devices typically utilize embedded memory that is fabricated into the same integrated circuit as the processor and other mobile device circuitry. Mobile devices are becoming more powerful yet smaller in size. Thus, it is desirable to best utilize available space on each integrated circuit within the mobile device. Moreover, it is desirable to ensure that the mobile device operates efficiently with respect to power consumption.